


Just Like Fantasy

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dreams, F/M, Friendship/Love, Nostalgia, Platonic Relationships, hinanami pode ser visto como platônico ou romântico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Hajime acorda novamente com lágrimas em seus olhos e umm vazio no seu peito, muito embora soubesse que tal sensação era resultante de um sentimento:Saudade.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just like a fantasy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874496) by [Haikatsu (Eustakiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Haikatsu), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)



> heya  
> FINALMENTE POSTANDO FIC PRO FANDOM DE DANGANRONPA IRRAAAAA  
> terminei o segundo jogo faz umas semanas, e me senti na >>obrigação<<< de fazer conteúdo pra descontar o vazio de minha alma
> 
> enfim, espero que gostem!

Algumas noites eram inquietas para Hinata. Remexia-se de um lado para o outro em repetições sem fim, não pois não conseguia dormir, mas porque seus sonhos o deixavam assim. Tratavam-se, ironicamente, de cenários familiares, nostálgicos, saudosistas; de uma calmaria que nunca encontrava quando abria os olhos. 

Na realidade, talvez sua inquietação não viesse da experiência em si, e sim da luta que era para se manter nela. Afinal, era somente quando desconectava-se do mundo real, da verdade física cotidiana, que lá ao longe, sentada sozinha num banco da pracinha, podia ver aquela jovem quieta de olhos castanhos.

Os cabelos curtos, flutuando na ventania que a garota sequer notava de tão vidrada no próprio jogo. A concentração era tanta que o único barulho que emitiria eram dos cliques que faziam seus dedos naqueles botões. Quedaria-se à quietude da própria companhia, igual a como fazia antigamente — ou melhor, igual a como sempre fez.

"Típica Chiaki…", Hajime suspiraria, sorrindo de besta antes de se aproximar. Os passos que daria seriam leves como se andasse em nuvens, e o som das suas pisadas ecoariam na sua cabeça, tão distantes como se não fossem seus e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto como se caminhasse sobre poças d’água após um dia de chuva (apesar de Hajime sentir que, de fato, não havia chovido, e que o som da sola de seu sapato não era real).

Nessa rápida jornada, pouco demoraria para se encontrar frente à ela, onde hesitaria em fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Estático, Hajime contempla a garota, incrédulo da sua própria visão. Afinal, lá estava ela, diante de sí; logo ali, numa distância tão curta que somente seu braço seria suficiente para ultrapassá-la . Um alguém que tinha certeza que jamais veria novamente, agora tão perto de si; respirando, agindo.

Colorida e genuína Chiaki Nanami.

Hajime, outra vez, suspiraria. Era tudo tão fantasioso, certamente irreal…

Mas ele, tomado pela saudade, pouco ligava.

Assim, logo chamaria alegremente pelo nome dela (entretanto, como a jovem é desatenta aos seus redores, era de se esperar que não respondesse), e em seguida, o rapaz levaria sua destra até seu ombro e a tocaria.

Tão real como seus próprios sonhos; tão concreta como um sentimento; tão firme quanto aquela sensação de nostalgia momentânea. 

Chiaki, todavia, nem teria chance de virar-se para responder ao contato, pois no momento em que suas íris se encontrassem com as de Hinata, o mundo sumiria. Seu corpo baixinho voltaria a ser somente uma memória; sua voz doce, uma melodia antiga; e a quentura que há pouco preenchera o peito de Hinata, se esvaziaria.

As pálpebras do rapaz estavam abertas outra vez. Os olhos, marejados, focavam em um ponto inespecífico — embora tal fosse mais real que qualquer um que encarasse naquele sonho. E, num choque de realidade, o rosto de Hinata se contorceu numa careta melancólica, logo fazendo com que a pouca umidade em suas córneas, transbordassem em pesadas lágrimas recheadas de arrependimento.

Quando sonhava, Hajime odiava acordar.

Porque, para ele, acordar era partir;

Voltar à realidade era aceitar que  _ a _ perdeu.

Era saber que, não importava o que fizesse, Chiaki jamais estaria logo ali, numa pracinha qualquer, com os olhos vidrados no próprio videogame, como sempre fez (e como sempre fará em sua memória).

Ao menos, quando fechasse os olhos e adormecesse, poderia vê-la outra vez.

Sim, bem como uma fantasia.

**Author's Note:**

> tava bom de mais pra ser verdade.jpg
> 
> POR SINAL, BOM DEMAIS PRA SER VERDADE SÓ A FELMIER, ANJO MARAVILHOSO QUE FEZ A BETAGEM DESSA HISTORINHA!!!  
> vc é 10 ok
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem até aqui <33  
> Não esqueçam de checar as outras fics do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)!


End file.
